Annie LeonHart's True Mission
by dglandhan
Summary: Annie has a warrior code she lives by, but that comes to an end when she falls in love with him.


Annie Leonhart's True Mission

 _Italics - thoughts_

During the battle of Stohess the female titan defeated Eren Jaeger and mange to capture him climbed the wall and escaped. Now on the run Eren is in the grasps of Annie Leonhart/ the female titan, they now hide within wall rose. It is revealed that Annie has other plans and Her True Mission has been yet to be figured out.

Until Now.

Annie and a captured Eren Jaeger have been on the run for five days. She has carried Eren for five days and was tired; she had no money, no friends, only one drive to bring Eren with her to her village.

 _Why do I carrying this bastard, I let my emotion get the better of me I've keep him quite due to the sleeping drugs but I'm now out of them honestly I just want to clean up and have a decent morning._

She found an abandon village with one of the house fully intact. She tied Eren to the bed with the rope she had if needed it, not only did she have rope but a gag in case he annoyed her. After going out and finding some wood she burns it in the fire place the room had. It was the only room that had one unfortunately. The room had a small desk and a closet with a cozy bed.

 _What luck I find this place._

She stared over at Eren who was still sleep for now. She saw how she was attracted to him, his boyish features and emerald eyes even though she couldn't see them, but because he admires her still to this day. She tried to deny these feeling, but they just kept coming back stronger. She just wants to get through the evening.

 _I'm warrior I trust myself and only myself but, how come I still liked this titan shifting bastard he is the one slowing me down. Still when I'm around him I feel-_

The bed shakes violently as Eren tries to get out but with no avail. He has the strength to wiggle his body to sit up using the pillows.

"So you're awake now." Annie says while still looking at the fire _._

Eren tries to speak but is unable because of the gag.

"Don't annoy me or its going back in your mouth." She says as she pulls the gag below his neck.

"YOU BITCH!" He shouts.

She punches him hard a couple times to the point where he has a bruise on his left side of his cheek.

"Oww." He said.

"Please don't call me that." She says as if it hurt her to punch him"

"So how are you feeling?" she asks with care

 _Wait is she being nice?_

"Besides you punching me I'm fine." He said

He felt betrayed and in pain, not from the punches. From the fact that Armin's hunch was right and she was the monster they truly said she was.

"Why Annie…why kill all those soldiers and friends what was it worth?" Eren asked calmly hopefully to get answer out of her.

And it worked.

"Nothing." She lied.

 _You…it was worth you…fool._

Her eyes started to tear. As quickly as possible she tried to wipe her eyes. Eren looked at her in shocked to see her tear up. She then goes back to her emotionless face and then walks back over to him. She straddles him to where she can look down at him and meets his gaze.

"What, you going to punch me again?" He asks expecting her too.

But instead of that she asks him a question that got him thinking.

"Tell me…when you saw me transform why didn't you immediately?" She asks that question to him, but she already knew the answer to.

He looked at her with eyes that didn't want to believe she is the female titan that she killed his friends and comrades, he didn't answer for a second.

"Jaeger!" she shouted.

"Cause I…I didn't want to believe that you were the monster everybody was saying you were…I just didn't want to." Eren said as he also started to tear up.

"So…I'm a monster now huh?" Annie said also getting ready to tear up.

"No Annie…I –

He tried to say before Annie closed the distance with a kissed him with her eyes closed Eren also had his eyes closed, she then pulled his hair back kissing him some more. Then getting more excited uses her tongue to explore his mouth Eren inviting her, of course Eren was erected Annie grabbed it by mistaking it for his leg. Eren grunted out of pleasure, Annie now realized stop quickly then stuff the gag back in his mouth before he could say anything, and leaves the room. Both blushing Annie steps out and sits outside the door thinking.

 _He does have feeling for me and its vice versa, I need to get my emotions in checked. I am a warrior nothing else._

The day turned to night. Annie came back wearing a hoodie she always had with a lot of wood, a heavy blanket, and a knife. She had her blank expression but Eren could see she was fighting back her emotions. She threw four logs into the fire place. To Eren was a suspension it was already hot from four already there and already had a heavy blanket. She walked to eren then took out the knife she caught his gazed. She took out the gag out of his mouth then cut his bindings. As soon as she did Eren grabbed her and kissed her then started to use his tongue to explore with hers, she wanted to allow him access but fought her feelings back.

 _I'm sorry Eren but I just can't maybe, someday._

As he was kissing her she punched him in the gut and pushed him into bed. He got under the blankets as Annie add another one. She got in and curled up into a fetal position and fell to sleep. Eren couldn't sleep because Annie kept kicking him. But then he realized that she was shivering and that night there was a thunderstorm and she was talking in her sleep.

"Please…make it stop, it's too loud…Please." She said as if begging.

Eren feeling bad for her gently grabbed her waist to cuddle with her to keep her warm and clam. When he did she stopped shivering and stopped talking in her sleep and fell asleep. Annie woke up to morning shine and felt Eren's hand on her waist she moved out of the bed smoothly so he didn't notice. Annie also notices some merchants outside the window and in their wagon was money. So Annie handled the merchants and stole all of their money. She went to wake Eren and stared at him.

 _Every time I look to you make me feel human more than I ever felt in my life._

So as she Eren woke up they found a town that had an inn so they use the money they stole and bought a room, clothes, and some food. They had got there at night though so the only room that was available was a one bath and one bed. Annie let Eren take the first shower because he smelled a lot worse than she did. As eren stepped out Annie stared at him with interest and curiosity.

 _Why should I deprive myself from this world because I want to be warrior? Eren is all I need to keep myself human._

She stared at his smooth tan skin, lean and defined muscle, eight pack abs, his short brown hair, his boyish features, and his sparkling emerald eyes. She didn't even realize he was talking to her. She began to blush hard and passed him so she could get in the shower. She turned on the hot water after what she saw she couldn't stop thinking about him. As she was washing she felt this urge for wanting him.

 _No, I can't…but it will just feel so good though to release this pressure._

 _Maybe Just once._

She sits in the tub as the shower is running, spreads her legs and uses her fingers to pleasure herself going in and out thinking about Eren making sweet and Passionate love to her.

"Ohh…oh god…Eren!" She moans

 _Eren…I love you._

"Fuck…ah shit…keep going Eren." She moaned biting her lip as she pleasure herself faster.

Eren knocked on the door.

"Annie I need to get my clothes before they get wet. Eren said knocking again.

He slowly opens the door and hears the moans of Annie Leonhart.

His eyes widened, but then hear his name come from her lips.

 _Wow Annie is masturbating about me but I didn't think she felt that way about me like that._

Eren got hard and walks over to the shower slowly and quietly.

"Eren…Fuck I…I love you…I'm close." She was close to climax.

She pulls her fingers out of her vagina as the curtains fly away covering her naked body. She kick Eren in the stomach, and grab the curtains to try to cover up and stares at Eren noticing he seen and heard enough to know what was happening. He approached her.

 _Fuck I'm so close and this bastard probably heard everything i said and stop me from finishing, I've already abandon my warrior code to not fall in love with someone but, he loves me for who I am and nothing else._

 _So... Fuck THE MISSION, Fuck THE ELDIANS, and FUCK THE MARLYINDS. He's coming home to live with me ALIVE._

Eren steps in the tub as Annie drops the curtains looks at him and at this very moment they realize they have the same emotions and intentions as the other. They kissed both exploring each other's mouths Annie grabs Eren's hand and goes down pass her hard warm abs to her clean shaved vagina and lets him finger her. She stops him though and tells him something.

"Eren I don't think you know what you're getting in too my mind isn't sane right now, and I found when I'm really horny I don't become this calm and quite girl." She warned him.

"I don't care I'll go though it with you and embrace it with you, you tell me what you want and I'll do it." Eren said with his hands on her cheeks.

With that said she leaped into his arms they kissed leaving a trail of saliva. Then head to the bed she looked at him with this new and crazed personality. She crossed her legs around him.

"Just fuck me already and fuck me hard." She demanded

Eren grabbed his manhood and slammed it in her. She reacted with a face of shock and pleasure even though she bleeds. She was loving it as if every thrust had been her crazed and excited, and crude personality was coming over her. Eren keep looking at her sapphire eyes seeing the burning and happy drive that they expressed.

"Oh fuck yea Eren harder and faster now." She demanded breathlessly.

Eren thrusted harder and faster as she wanted, as he did she dung her nails in to his skin and leave scratches that bleed and steam coming from them. He kept thrusting and Annie moved her hips with his thrust making him cum. He pulled his man hood out of her she looked at him with crazed love.

"I want more…and you're going to give me more." She demanded not sounding herself at all.

It didn't matter to eren he loved the way she talked to him. Which got him hard; therefore Annie got on top of him and rode him harder and faster than eren thrusted. Eren looked at her and saw what she was talking about she had a smile on her face that looked a lot when she saw going to turn to her titan form.

"How does it feel… do you like that…? Fuck Me It's so good." She said breathlessly her voices sounds different too when he realize

Eren was about to cum aging as the way Annie was moving her hips nicely but she was also ready to cum. So close she put eren and her head together she looked at him with the same smile like she wants more from him.

Annie…I'm coming …Ugh!" he said coming right in her again.

They kept up their rough sex and just switch who be the dominate person. Orgasming together three times more. Eren woke up to a naked Annie half asleep and the sunlight brightens the room when he moved his head he saw her long beautiful hair, her firm breast and muscular body, and her sapphires eyes. She looked at him seeing his defined muscular body, short brown hair, boyish features and green emerald eyes.

"Annie that was amazing and you were amazing." He said smiling at her with passionate love.

"Eren." She said as if getting ready to answer a question.

"It was worth…You and… let's stay her one more night." She said calmly as she tightly hugs him.

And Eren Said.

"Yes".

To Be Continued


End file.
